


Day 29: With Food

by Venusdoom3



Series: 30 Day Stucky Porn Challenge [29]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Avengers Tower, Blow Jobs, Chocolate Syrup, Food Fight, Food Sex, House Party, M/M, POV First Person, POV Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sticky, and more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venusdoom3/pseuds/Venusdoom3
Summary: I'm so caught up in Bucky's kiss and in the slow movement of his right hand that I don't notice his left one moving toward me until he's already squirting a stream of chocolate syrup down my pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come be silly with me on [tumblr](http://venusdoom3.tumblr.com)! 
> 
> 1\. ~~Naked cuddles~~  
>  2\. ~~Naked kissing~~  
>  3\. ~~Masturbation~~  
>  4\. ~~Blowjob~~  
>  5\. ~~Clothed getting off~~  
>  6\. ~~First time~~  
>  7\. ~~Half dressed~~  
>  8\. ~~Skype/Facetime sex~~  
>  9\. ~~Against the wall~~  
>  10\. ~~Doggy style~~  
>  11\. ~~Caught/walked in on~~  
>  12\. ~~Fingering~~  
>  13\. ~~Rimming~~  
>  14\. ~~69~~  
>  15\. ~~Sweet and passionate~~  
>  16\. ~~Public sex~~  
>  17\. ~~On the floor~~  
>  18\. ~~Lazy morning sex~~  
>  19\. ~~Outdoors~~  
>  20\. ~~Your own kink~~  
>  21\. ~~Shower sex~~  
>  22\. ~~On the desk~~  
>  23\. ~~Trying a new position~~  
>  24\. ~~Loud sex~~  
>  25\. ~~With Toys~~  
>  26\. ~~Can't make a sound~~  
>  27\. ~~Rough Sex~~  
>  28\. ~~Role playing~~  
>  29\. ~~With food~~  
>  30\. Whatever pleases you

** Day 29: With Food **

"Come on, Cranky Pants. We're gonna sweeten you up with some ice cream."

Bucky scowls, but he doesn't resist as I drag him into the kitchen of our shared apartment in Stark Tower, leaving our friends laughing and horsing around in the living room. "Steve," he complains, stopping me just inside the kitchen by wrapping his arms around my waist, "can't we send them home yet?"

Grinning, I shake my head and kiss his forehead. "No! They've only been here an hour. Come on -- you promised you'd be sociable this time."

"I'm trying." He casts his stormy gray eyes to the floor, frowning, and I tuck a finger under his chin, lifting it so I can look at him.

"I know, honey." I wrap him in my arms, cupping the back of his head and rocking him a little. He _is_ trying; he goes to his therapist religiously every week, he talks to me about his feelings even when it's difficult, and he forces himself to leave the apartment on some of the days when he really doesn't want to. Other times, though, he holes up on the couch in ratty sweatpants, wrapped in a blanket like a giant papoose, and refuses to get up except to go to the bathroom. I can hold absolutely none of this against him, because I still blame myself for the terrible turn his life took in 1944. He's been through a hell of a lot in the years since, and though he is healing, I understand it will take time. At least he's able to come out of his shell with me. "Let's take a little break in here; how 'bout that?"

Bucky nods, his long hair falling into his face, and I brush it back, palming his cheek and giving him a smile. His smile in return is small but genuine, and I'll gladly take it.

"Now, belly up to the bar, baby." I swat him on his delicious, jeans-clad ass and point him toward the counter next to the fridge, where an assortment of toppings has been laid out, many of them dripped and smeared all over the counter after our friends got done with them. To celebrate Peter's recent early acceptance to university, Nat declared an ice cream party was in order, so Bucky and I volunteered our place to avoid Tony making a giant spectacle out of it. Bucky was less than enthusiastic about doing so, but he agreed because he knew it would be good for him. Theoretically, that is.

I grab a couple of ice cream containers from the freezer and set them in front of Bucky, who examines them and smiles at me again. "Ahh -- fudge ripple _and_ rocky road. Tryin' to get on my good side?"

"I'll get on any of your sides if you'll let me." To demonstrate, I plaster myself against his back, pushing his silky hair aside to nibble and kiss at the nape of his neck, grinding my pelvis against his ass. He reaches back, sliding his fingers into my hair, and pushes back against me, and although I was initially joking around with him, my body didn't get that memo, so my dick begins stiffening immediately.

"Oh, hello," Bucky murmurs, turning in my arms and flicking his tongue over my lips as he slides a deft hand down the front of my pants, right there in the kitchen, where anyone can come in and see us. He is painfully private about some things, but definitely not others, and I've had to rein him in a few times when he made it clear to everyone around us that PDA is very much not an issue for him.

Right now, though, alone -- for the moment -- in our own kitchen with Bucky's hand in my pants and his eyes crackling with lust, I don't much care about the implications of anyone walking in on our little demonstration, either.

I'm so caught up in Bucky's kiss and in the slow movement of his right hand that I don't notice his left one moving toward me until he's already squirting a stream of chocolate syrup down my pants. I let out a gasp at the shock of the cool liquid against one of my warmest places and jump back, leaving Bucky leaning against the counter, laughing and holding the syrup bottle, his flesh hand dripping with it. "You little shit!" I exclaim, standing still with my arms raised, staring down as a wet brown stain blooms over the crotch of my jeans.

"That's attractive," Bucky snickers, dodging as I lunge toward him but come up empty-handed, at least until I snatch up my own weapon and spin to face him, grinning wickedly.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Hell, no, you don't!" He fakes right, but I know him too well, anticipating the move and intercepting him as he tries to dash left. He turns to escape, but he's too late; I grab him by the shirt collar and upend the jar of caramel topping straight down the back of his t-shirt, cackling.

"Aghh, goddammit!" Bucky bellows. He turns and tackles me, pinning me against the counter and reaching past me for more ammo, coming back with a handful of gooey strawberry topping and smearing it across my face, in my ear, and through my hair. At the same time, I've also reached behind me and grabbed the first thing I can get my hands on, which happens to be an open tub of rainbow sprinkles, and I dump them over his head, both of us laughing hard by now as a cascade of colorful bits rains over his shoulders and gobs of sticky red goo drip from my chin.

"Do you wanna call a truce?" I ask, breathless and laughing, and he slides a hand around my neck, nodding as he pulls me in for a kiss. I realize too late that it's his syrup-covered hand and he has skillfully transferred the sticky chocolate to the back of my neck. As he holds me in place, both of us laughing against each other's mouths and our teeth clacking together, we each flail on the counter for one more weapon. I manage to dump the bulk of a jar of maraschino cherries down his boxer briefs, and he sprays me with whipped cream until the can sputters, empty; by the time we're done, the kitchen is an absolute disaster, we're more thoroughly sugar-coated than a pair of M&Ms, and, amazingly, our noisy topping battle has attracted the attention of exactly no one, thanks to the loud music thumping from the living room.

"You look delicious," Bucky cracks, setting the empty whipped cream can on the counter and tugging me close, wrapping me in his arms with no regard for the state of our clothing and kissing me, hot and deep. He pulls back with strawberry ooze smeared next to his mouth, and I lean in and tongue it off.

"Bet I can lick you clean," I murmur into his ear.

His eyes widen. "Yes, _please._ " He grabs my wrist and drags me from the kitchen.

"What the shit happened to you guys?" Tony yells as Bucky hauls me across the room, ignoring everyone staring at us with their mouths hanging open.

"Sugar bomb went off," I call over my shoulder, laughing, just before Bucky yanks me from the room, across the hallway, and into our bedroom, sweeping the door shut with a bang.

“I've always said you're a sweet piece,” Bucky says, smirking as he drags me toward the bed with his sticky fingers hooked through my belt loops, “but this is above and beyond.” 

“This is all you.” I pull back the comforter with my cleaner hand, depositing it on the floor at the foot of the bed.  

“What about the sheets?” 

“Fuck the sheets,” I say grandly, shoving him onto the bed, filthy clothes and all, and he gasps and then laughs when I pounce on him.  

“I can't wait to get my clothes off,” he sighs, and I lick more strawberry gunk off his cheek, pulling back to grin.  

“Got you all hot and bothered?” 

“Yeah, but even more importantly, I have cherries squishing around under my balls.” 

“That shouldn't sound sexy, but it kinda does.” I pull back to remove my t-shirt, and when Bucky does the same, he yelps.  

“Ugh! What the hell did you pour down my shirt?” The shirt sticks to his skin as he pulls it off, and his hair is clumped and gooey afterward, and I can't help laughing.  

“I thought you _like_ caramel!"

"I do!" Bucky cries. "But not all down my back!"

"Poor baby." I take him by the shoulder and flip him onto his stomach, rainbow sprinkles spilling from his hair onto the bed, and I lean over him to lick a stripe from the small of his back to the nape of his neck. "Mmm. That's not bad." I swipe a finger through the caramel and turn him on his side, slipping my finger into his mouth and chasing it immediately with my tongue.

Bucky licks his lips when I pull away, his eyes looking about as glazed as his back. "I think that tasted better 'cause of the delivery system."

"So if I poured it all over my—"

"Ah, ah," he interrupts me with a smirk. "I already took care of that, just a different flavor."

I look down at my chocolate-stained crotch. "Yeah, you did."

"Let's get you out of those." He sits up and helps me out of my pants, laughing much harder than necessary at my yips of pain when peeling off my underwear proves to be trickier than I thought. It turns out cotton, chocolate syrup, and pubic hair, no matter how neatly trimmed the latter may be, are a terrible combination.

"I swear to God," I begin, but before I can expound on my plans for exacting my revenge, Bucky frames my hips with both hands and licks away at the base of my semi-hard cock, which, by the time he gets to the tip, stands tall and proud despite its frankly unappealing, chocolate-dappled appearance.

Bucky sighs as he sits back, grinning up at me with chocolate smeared around his mouth like a kid caught sneaking candy. "Yum. Chocolate Capsicle."

"You've been listening to Tony. What'd I tell you about that?" I flicked him in the side of the head, causing another shower of rainbow sprinkles, and we both burst out laughing again.

"Okay, help me out of these pants before I wind up with a cherry up my ass," he grumbles, standing on the bed and letting me unfasten and pull down his pants. Spongy, unnaturally red orbs roll from the most unlikely places as I do so, but even more rain down when I strip off his underwear. I snort at the sight of his cock, stained red and sticky, with a lone cherry balanced on top right at the base. Bucky raises an eyebrow at me. "So get it."

I don't answer, instead taking him into my mouth and sucking him all the way to the back of my throat. Sadly, the cherry rolls off before I get there, but I do manage to catch it in my hand, holding it while I lap away at the red syrup drizzled over his balls and leave him quivering. I place the cherry between my lips and climb onto the bed, pulling him down to his knees and bringing our mouths together. Biting the cherry in half, he immediately delves in to kiss me, his mouth straying over my cheek and collecting some of the strawberry goo before returning to mine.

"Ah! Fuck," I gasp as he grips my ass tightly in both hands and rubs against me in a way that makes me crazy first and foremost, but also causes our flesh to stick painfully together, and a soft ripping sound accompanies the movement when one of us pulls away slightly.

"I second that," he says with one of his slow, sexy smiles that would be much more sensual if his hair wasn't matted with caramel and interspersed with colorful tidbits. I can't help chuckling.

"As hot as this all is, and as much as I absolutely plan to come on your dick as soon as possible, we better have a shower first." I peel my hand off his back as gently as possible, but he still yelps. "I don't want to lose skin, especially not down there. Plus, we have to get back to the party sometime, even if we did use up all the toppings."

"Okay." I expected him to put up much more of a fight, but he climbs off the bed and heads straight for our en suite bathroom, and I grab my phone and follow, shaking my head at the sight of his caramel-splotched back and red-stained inner thighs. A cherry falls from God knows where as he walks, and all I can do is grin.

"We are… shit, we look disgusting." I turn my head, making a face at the strawberry slime caked in my ear. "I want a picture."

"Ooh, do I finally get that full frontal shot I've been begging for?"

"No, smart-ass. I just want a selfie together." Elbowing him in the ribs, I groan when my arm sticks to him. "And then we shower."

**

**Author's Note:**

> You guys. Only one more day left in this challenge. I am not prepared for all the sads.
> 
> Comments and kudos are the cherry on my sundae! (Ew. I had to.)


End file.
